


Unfair

by Nastytamatoes1



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Denial, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastytamatoes1/pseuds/Nastytamatoes1
Summary: Hyunsuk's security in his sexuality is challenged when he ends up seeing the massive bulge of the cute Takata Mashiho. He never struggle with his sexuality before that event happened he didn't just want Mashiho's dick he needed it. He'd never seen a dick so big, and all he wanted to do was see the whole thing whipped out in front of him. Join the horny and sexually confused Hyunsuk on his journey of self acceptance and getting his hole filled with Mashiho's dick he longs for.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Good Things Come In Small Packages

Hyunsuk woke up energetically with a start, he was happy to finally have a few days off now that they finished up "My Treasure" promotions. He was gonna miss being on stage and performing, but he knew these few days of break would fly by and they'd start working on their next comeback immediately afterwards. And the break didn't mean he still couldn't be productive. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and washed his face, and picked out a stylish outfit that he could maybe take a selfie for fans to celebrate the end of promotions and give sad teumes a smile.

Hyunsuk really valued treasure makers. He knew he wouldn't have gotten where he is without them and neither would his other band mates. So he goes out of his way to spoil them every once in a while. It could be by giving them insight of him working on a song all the way to just giving them a single selca.

Once Hyunsuk was done getting ready and uploading his selfie to Twitter he made his way to the kitchen. He saw that.Yoshi and Junkyu were eating cerial together at the table and chatting, which he wasn't surprised by they'd gotten really close lately. He made his way further into the kitchen and loudly greeted Junkyu and Yoshi.

"Annyeong!" He stated loudly, laughing slightly when he saw how startled the other boys were at his tone. Yoshi looked wide eyed before greetimg him back, while Junkyu went from alarmed to annoyed. "Hyung," he moaned "It's too early for you to be speaking like you're outside." Junkyu spoke. Hyunsuk giggled some more and made his way to the fridge and as he opened it he asked, "Where's Haruto?". "Probably asleep it's still early hung." said Junkyu. "Why are you all dresses up so early for? Going somewhere?" asked Yoshi. Yoshi, Junkyu, and Haruto were used to Hyunsuk over dressing even just around the house, but at this hour that's abnormal.

Hyunsuk started pouring himself up some milk and cereal as he responded, "I'm gonna go shopping I haven't went since promotions started" he stated. He mad his way to the table with his cerial to join them. "Wanna come?" he said when he sat down and gulped down his bite of frosty flakes. "No thanks, we'll end up being there for hours" Junkyu stated. "I'm gonna sleep in today and enjoy my off days" he continued. "Sleeping in all day is how you enjoy your off days?" Hyunsuk questioned. He already knew the answer was yes but him saying it out loud made him understand it more for some reason. Junkyu just hummed. Hyunsuk continued eating his cereal before he asked Yoshi.

"What about you, Yoshi?" he asked turning to him. "Sorry, but I wanna finish that song I started on maybe next time." Yoshi said. Hyunsuk reassured him it was fine. After a while they were all done eating. They were a bit lazy so they just decided to put the dishes in the sink in wash them later or whenever they got to it. Hyunsuk said his goodbyes to Yoshi and Junkyu and then made his way to the clothing store.

______________________________________________________________________________________

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Mashiho and Doyoung were watching tv when they heard the knock. They looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know who it could be the others said they wouldn't be back for hours and it hasn't been that long since they left and they have a key so why would they knock, all the members. Doyoung got up and peeked through the see hole in the door to see who it was "Oh" he breathed out. "It's Hyunsuk he yelled over to Mashiho as he opened the door. " Hyunsuk!" Doyoung greeted enthusiastically. "Doyoung!" Hyunsuk greeted back with the same enthusiasm. Doyoung looked at the bags upon bags of clothes in Hyunsuk's hand that answers why he didn't just use the key to open the door. "Let me help you" Doyoung said taking Hyundai's left hand of bags. "Thank You" Hyunsuk said. 

Doyoung invited him in and they went to the living room where Mashiho was still watching the show the two were watching. "Mashiho! Hi" Hyunsuk greeted. Mashiho got up and greeted his hyung back. " I got some stuff for you guys." Said Hyunsuk sitting his shopping bags on top of the table In the middle of the room. "Are the rest of the guys here?" Asked Hyunsuk. "They left sometime ago" Doyoung said. " Oh well tell them I bought the! Stuff."

He basically gave them each a new wardrobe. Their were four big bags with new clothes for each of them. Hyunsuk handed Doyoung and Mashiho their bags. "Thank You, Hung" they both said in unison. Hyunsuk laughed. "By the way, Mashiho I didn't know your exact pants size so I just got what I thought you were. Feel free to try them on so I can send them back if I need to" said Hyunsuk. "Okay. Let's go to my room." Said Mashiho. Hyunsuk didn't expect him to try them on right now but he agreed anyway and went to his room with him. Doyoung stayed and watched the show.

Hyunsuk was so jealous that Mashiho's room had its own bathroom and was very spacious and the fact that it was well cleaned and decorated was the cherry on top. Hyunsuk waited on his phone, standing up in the middle of the room waiting for Mashiho to come out of the bathroom. He heard a creaking sound and a few steps and started to look up from his phone.

"Holy...." He thought.

What he saw when he looked up was light blue cargo jeans clinging on tightly to two thick slim thighs and a big giant bulge that flowed across from his crotch to his mid thigh. Hyunsuk couldn't take his eyes off that monster. He'd never seen anything like it, even in porn. His own probably wasn't even a fraction of what that thing in Mashiho's pants were. Hyunsuk visibly gulped and that's when he realized he's been staring at Mashiho's giant dick for at least a good 6 to 8 seconds. He finally was able to garner enough self control to look up and into Mashiho's eyes. He looked smug but not in a bragging or a way to make Hyunsuk feel bad but in a way that was almost....respect?

"I think they're a little too tight hung." Said Mashiho after that staring match.

Hyunsuk started blushing and sweating. "Yeah, Yeah," he stuttered. "Go and take them off and ill take them back" said hyunsuk frantically. Mashiho nodded and went back into the bathroom to change back into his clothes.

From that moment on all Hyunsuk could think was, "So unfair... so God dam unfair."


	2. This Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk explores his sexuality
> 
> Warning: Explicit

Hyunsuk couldn't get the thought of Mashiho's dick out of his head. The thought of it was really confusing Hyunsuk. It has been two days since the event occurred and up from that point Hyunsuk started to question everything. Up to 48 hours ago he considered himself a straight man, but with theses constant thoughts and fantasies about Mashiho he's been have for the last two days, that may not be the case.

No one was home. Hyunsuk is never in the house alone but the others went to go pick up food and Hyunsuk decided to stay back because this is the only time he'll be able to do what he was about to do.

He was on his bed completely naked. His computer was at the end of the bed and it had a paused straight porn video, one of Hyunsuk's favorite. On his bedside table was napkins and lube. Hyunsuk sat up straight on the bed, back against the bedrest, with his legs wide. He leaned over to unpause the video and got back into position.

Three minutes in his dick was fully erect. He took a deep breath in relief because if he got hard from straight porn than obviously he was straight. He thought for a moment maybe it was just the lack of intimacy with a girl that made him so horny he could actually picture himself with a guy. But he didn't stop there.

He finally started touching his dick. He grasped the 7 inch dick and started stroking it in a nice and slow pace. His dick was above average. He'd always had confidence with his dick size. Many girls he's been out with complimented him by saying his dick size made up for his height. He had a very nice girth as well.

He did this for a few minutes until it came to 10 minutes in the video. The guy performed missionary on the girl. These were the parts in porn where Hyunsuk sometimes felt a little bit gay. He loved seeing the man's ass bouncing up and down into the woman's hole and see his dick, which was normally smaller than Hyunsuk's, go in and out of it.

He sometimes would find himself having moments of wishing that a dick like this porn star's would pound into him like that. But he never thought that it was weird to think that as a guy. Just simple curiosity of what it'd be like.

He got the lube from his bed side table and squirted a big squirt onto his hand and onto his finger. Hyunsuk couldn't believe he was doing this. He lowered his body from the headrest and layed his entire body on the bed while his head was looking up at the porn playing on the laptop.

Hyunsuk slowly made his finger to his asshole. He never once played with it so he put so much lube on his finger just to make sure it worked. He put lubed up finger to his asshole. It felt cold at the touch and his asshole clenched. Hyunsuk breathed heavily. He was this far he couldn't stop now. He started slowly entering his finger into himself.

"Ah!" Hyunsuk called out in pain. It hurt. He squeezed his eyes tight. Holding his breath as he got deeper and deeper in his hole that kept clenching at his finger.

He finally took a breath when his whole middle finger was in his asshole. He took a more shaky breath before stroking his finger into himself at the slow pace the porn star was doing on the woman. Hyunsuk panted and kept going. He eventually got an okay adjustment to his first finger and decided to add another one. 

"Shhhh FUCK!!!" Hyunsuk moaned after about three minutes of fingering himself with two fingers he found some weird spot in his ass. When he touched it an insane amount of pleasure filled Hyunsuk's ass. He continued hitting the spot. He was going slow at first but the porn star's pace on the woman started to increase so Hyunsuk started increasing his pace too. 

"Oh fuck, shit, oh my fucking God" Hyunsuk panted as he kept digging into himself. He kept imagining that the porn star's dick was filling his whole and that only made the sensation even better. Tears filled in his eyes. How could a pleasure like this even exist. 

Hyunsuk started to reach his climax when he started thinking about Mashiho's big dick. The porn star's dick was smaller than Hyunsuk's so how would it feel to have a massive dick like Mashi's inside of him. That thought made him full of arousal. He started to go faster. Hitting his gspot harder and harder imagining that mashiho was fucking him hard and rough. Hyunsuk was a moaning mess moaning and moaning even at some points moaning mashiho's name.

Hyunsuk brought his other hand to his nipple and started playing with it. He moaned. God this was too much the minute he touched his nipple he cummed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!!" Hyunsuk moaned.

One thing was for sure Hyunsuk probably wasn't straight.


	3. Mutual Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto and Hyunsuk need eachother for... things...
> 
> 2/20/2021:Someone voiced their concerns on me writing a minor and an adult having sex, so I've decided to age up Haruto because IRL Haruto isn't an adult like Hyunsuk, but if the idea of them still makes you uncomfortable please just skip this chapter. Or notify me on twitter and if enough people do so I might just delete this chapter. Anyways if this stays up enjoy!

The break was over. It was time for Treasure to start preparing for their next comeback now. Hyunsuk was really excited. He missed working and focusing on work was better than focusing on whatever feeling he felt for Mashiho which made his break hell worrying about. He had to go back to being the leader, to being 1/2 of someone the younger members could come to for advice and guidance.

Treasure was in a van all together heading to the recording studio to record the track for their next studio album, which Hyunsuk actually helped produce. He was so estatic, he annoyed Junkyu and Haruto with all the boasting at the dorms, but Yoshi got it which Hyunsuk appreciated. Hyunsuk doesn't think Yoshi realizes it but Yoshi is a literal prodigy. He produced the theme song for "Treasure Map Season 2", he produced "Beautiful", and he tries his best to write his own lyrics in korean before asking Hyunsuk for help or sometimes not at all. So when boasting about the song and Yoshi hyping him up because he liked it to meant alot to Hyunsuk, but he could only show so much of it because he was his hyung.

Treasure spent their time talking amongst themselves on the bus. Even Hyunsuk and Mashiho. Hyunsuk didn't wanna make anything akward and it seemed like Mashiho just forgot about it so he tried to too. When the bus stopped Hyunsuk looked out the window to see they made it to the recording studio. They all got out of the bus and went into the building. This was gonna be a long day but Hyunsuk was excited for it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nine hours. Nine hours was how long they spent at the studio that day. They were tired, hungry, vocal chords were fried, and all of the above and tommorrow they would have to do it all over again. When Hyunsuk made it to the dorm he was generous because he let the youngers shower first, mostly because if he didn't they just probably wouldn't. After they were all done showering they didn't go to bed at once, well Junkyu did but that was to be expected, Yoshi, Haruto, and Hyunsuk were on the playstation playing Fifa. "Pass hyung pass, pass, pass" Haruto yelled. Yoshi tried to focus and pass but Hyunsuk ended up stealing and scoring the ball anyway. Yoshi and Haruto moaned and agony while Hyunsuk laughed. "What's that about being able to beat your hyung two against one?" He asked teasingly. Haruto groaned and Yoshi pouted. "Okay that was the last game I promised, it's time for bed now." said Hyunsuk. Haruto and Yoshi both quietly agreed. They all cleaned the living room and when they were done they said goodnight and left. At least Yoshi did. Haruto asked Hyunsuk could he stay to talk to him for a quick second before they went to bed.

They both sat on the living room couch and Haruto spoke, "Hyung" Haruto spoke quietly. "Yeah?" Hyunsuk replied. "I'm-I'm lonely" said Haruto. Hyunsuk didn't say anything at first. Haruto had 11 brothers he could talk to anytime he was lonely, heck he was right now. So he asked, "What do you mean? Has a member been avoiding you?" asked Hyunsuk because if so he would make sure to tell Jihoon and get it sorted. "No nothing like that hyung like..." Haruto drifted off. Hyunsuk thought he understood but he didn't wanna be wrong and put Haruto on spot on something he probably didn't wanna talk about so he asked "Well is their anything I can do to help?". Haruto looked at him with a expression of disbelief and then he looked down again. "Hyung I don't think you understand. When I say lonely I mean intimately" said Haruto. OOOH thought Hyunsuk it makes sense now, but wait "Aren't Jeongwoo, Jaehyuk, Junkyu, and, and yedam very intimate with you. They give you cuddles, hugs, sometimes even kisses on the cheek. Maybe because sometimes you show a disliking to it they backed off just a little bu-"

"Hyung I'm sexually frustrated." Haruto said sternly.

Hyunsuk paused. Now he understood. "Oh..." he said aloud. He was going through what Hyunsuk was going through. Hyunsuk wasn't sure what to say he always wanted to be their for his younger brothers but he honestly didn't know how to respond so he had to think fast. "Well... Like I said is their anything I can do to help?" asked Hyunsuk nervously gulping. Their was a quick silence. Haruto looked Hyunsuk straight in the eyes and semiwhisperd, "It's not like I'm gay or anything but...Please hyung. I need this" he said as he touched Hyunsuk's thigh. Hyunsuk silently nodded and Haruto got up grabbed Hyunsuk's hand and led him to his room.

Hyunsuk's face was straight red. He was face to face with Haruto's dick while on his knees.He looked up at Haruto. "Y-you're big" said Hyunsuk in disbelief. "Thanks" said Haruto blushing and embarrassed. It was maybe eight inches just around Mashiho's size but maybe a little smaller Hyunsuk thought. He couldn't believe his band mates were so blessed like this. Mashiho's cuteness combined with a monster in his pants and Haruto's tallness with a big one too. He looked at Haruto's dick again. "I-I've never done anything like this before" said Hyunsuk. "Me neither, just try your hardest I won't be rough I promise" said Haruto. Hyunsuk hummed.

He first started by holding Haruto's dick by the shaft. Wow he thought, Haruto's dick was so hard and throbbing in his hand. Haruto must've really been turned on by this. Hyunsuk started bring his hands up and down on haruto's dick jerking him off. "Ahh" Haruto let out low vibrant moans that made Hyunsuk want to try to get it out of him more. He brought his hand back to the shaft of Haruto's dick and started licking the underside of his dick and ending at the slit. Haruto moaned. Hyunsuk kept going up and down on Haruto's dick and looked Haruto in the eyes and haruto kept moaning but after a while he semi yelled "Hyung stop teasing" in a desperate tone. Haruto wanted Hyunsuk to put it fully into his mouth. Hyunsuk giggle, "Impatient are we?" he asked.

Hyunsuk let go of Haruto's shaft he was gonna try to take it all in one gulp, it was very ambitious but, maybe he's crazy but something is telling him deep throarting skills is gonna be handy for him one day. Hyunsuk mentally counts in his head to three before diving onto Haruto's dick try to take him whole. 

"H-Hyung" Haruto moaned. 

Hyunsuk was about five inches whole but when he brought his eyes up to see the beautiful, lustful face Haruto was making he managed to go more farther down to seven inches. Haruto moaned so loudly in his deep sexy voice that he could have probably woken up the others but neither of them cared about that right now. Hyunsuk tried his best to take all of the seven 8 inch dick whole but he was already gagging as he was making his way further down. He went farther and farther down, but he wasn't gonna make it. His throat would just have to make him admit defeat, but as Hyunsuk was coming up from Haruto dick Haruto grabbed a handful of Hyunsuk's hair and brought him all the way down to Haruto's shaft and brought him face to face with the hair right above Haruto's dick. Hyunsuk choked. He tried to aggressively get let free, he felt like he was dying. He banged Haruto's legs with his hands aggressively but Haruto wouldn't let up. The best Hyunsuk could do was move his tongue around and have Haruto cum as fast as possible so he could release him. And that is exactly what he did. "Hyung!!!! Gonna Cum" haruto yelled, letting go of Hyunsuk's head finally allowing him to breathe. Hyunsuk breathed heavily and collapsed on the floor. Haruto's load flew all over him while also hitting the floor and Haruto himself. Hyunsuk's clothes were now covered in cum and his throat was a wreck.

It was amazing. He wondered what a dick like Mashiho's could do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you guys enjoyed this steamy chapter and big thanks to the inspiration of this story acknowledging me. Please leave Kudos and comments and follow me on my Twitter.  
> TWT: https://twitter.com/nastytamatoes1


	4. What Is Wrong With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk just can't believe his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi-heavy angst
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. I got emotional writing this so I hope this triggers some sort of emotion in you guys too.

Hyunsuk couldn't look away he was glued to watching the way Mashiho's body moved and how he flowed so graciously. He felt like he was watching an angel and if he looked away from it he would die. That's the type of hold Mashiho had on him as of late. But Hyunsuk doesn't think he just had the affect on him. Mashiho dances so flawlessly, he could make a whole stadium a football fans ooh and awh at him doing ballet. Mashiho made his moves look smooth but also precise, he had lines where he needed them, he had his stances to a T, and he knew how to bring all of his charms out on every single eight count. Hyunsuk thanks god that Hyunsuk was able to make it into the final lineup of Treasure

"Boo!" Jihoon exclaimed behind him grabbing Hyunsuk's shoulders making him jump up from the floor he was resting on for the break. "Dude..." Hyunsuk pouted putting his palms to his forehead, cringing at how easily he was scared. Jihoon just laughed. Jihoon loved to tease Hyunsuk and it got so tiring for Hyunsuk sometimes. After Hyunsuk stopped cringing they faced eachother. "So. You have a crush on Mashiho?" asked Jihoon. Silence and worry filled Hyunsuk. His heart started beating ten times fast. "How did he know?" Hyunsuk asked himself. "No! Why does he think that!" Hyunsuk yelled inside of his head. "I'm... He can't think...can't think I'm, I'm a- a faggot." Hyunsuk stuttered blood temperature going higher and higher. Hyunsuk thought of all the possible reasons Jihoon could think that. Did he see Hyunsuk staring at Mashiho for a little too long? Did he see how recently him and Mashiho has gotten closer and have started talking more as they prepare more and more for their comeback. No No No.... This can't be real. Did Haruto say something, Hyunsuk thought. After the hookup Hyunsuk finally picked up the courage to tell someone about not his feeling he calls it but the sinful lustful things he wants to do with Mashiho.

When all these thoughts went through Hyunsuk's mind it felt like time went by slowly. He was sweating alot and that wasn't just because of the intense practice they started. Just as Hyunsuk was about to answer, "You guys!" was heard throughout the room. The both of the turned toward the entry way to see their dance teacher was back and that the mini break was over. "Come on let's continue, and good job Mashiho for continuing while I was gone!" yelled the dance teacher. "Let's go" Hyunsuk said flatly and coldly. The water in his throat was evaporated and his mouth was empty even though he drunk two full bottles of water during the break and was halfway through his third one. He grabbed his water bottle off the floor and walked away from Jihoon. He knew this conversation wasn't over. They were both the leaders after all, it was their right to know everything going on in the members life's that could effect the band even in eachother's lives. Hyunsuk sighed and asked God why he had to be this way as he got ready to continue learning the new dance moves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunsuk interrogated Haruto the mintue they both got home and Haruto, like Hyunsuk expected, obviously didn't. This was eating Hyunsuk up inside. After taking a shower and saying goodnight to the boys and going to bed early, he got in bed and just started crying. He cried, cried and cried some more. He prayed and prayed for whatever feelings he was feelings to be erased and just screamed into the pillow asking God for forgiveness until he cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave Kudos if so and comment and interact with me if you can! If their are errors they should be fixed eventually, thank you for reading and have a great day/night! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/nastytamatoes1


End file.
